I Know You'll Comeback
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Anugrah terindah yang pernah aku miliki adalah dirimu. Cinta paling sempurna yang pernah aku rasakan, adalah saat bersamamu. Aku merasa legkap jika kau berada di sampingku. Dengan segala yang ada pada dirimu, aku tak pernah merasa takut jika seluruh dunia melupakanku, membenciku dan tak menganggap kehadiraku. Aku hanya memerlukanmu untuk hidupku. Kau pasti akan kembali. HUNHAN YAOI


**I Know You'll Comeback**

Author

Oh Zhiyu Lu

Genre

Romance, Drama, Hurt &amp; Comfort, M-preg

Rated

M

Light

Oneshoot

Cast

Oh Sehun &amp; Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Anugrah terindah yang pernah aku miliki adalah dirimu. Cinta paling sempurna yang pernah aku rasakan, adalah saat bersamamu. Aku merasa legkap jika kau berada di sampingku. Dengan segala yang ada pada dirimu, aku tak pernah merasa takut jika seluruh dunia melupakanku, membenciku dan tak menganggap kehadiraku. Aku hanya memerlukanmu untuk hidupku. Aku tahu,,, Kau pasti akan kembali untuk menjalin kisah kita yang sempat terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Aku memandang sosokmu yang begitu indah di sudut cafe yang saat ini tengah 'ku kunjungi. Kau sedang teremenung dengan secangkir americano yang tengah menemanimu. Namun aku yang terlalu mementingkan egoku, membuatku harus menunggumu hingga akhirnya aku bisa menemukan sosokmu kembali. Bukankah dunia ini begitu sempit sayang?

.

"Halahhh! Alasan! Bilang saja kalau kau pergi lagi dengan wanita itu iyakan?"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tak pernah bertemu wanita itu lagi!"

"Jadi ini apa? Kenapa bajumu bau parfum wanita hah?!"

Arrggghhhh! Aku bosan mendengar pertengakaran mereka berdua. Tiada hari tanpa percekcokkan mereka. Aku muak!

Tidak bisakah mereka sedikit menghargai perasaanku? Aku datang ke rumah ini untuk bertemu mereka berdua. Melepas rindu seorang anak kepada orang tuanya. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Mereka malah bertengkar hebat hanya karena masalah sepele.

Lalu apa gunanya aku di sini? Lebih baik aku pergi. Toh juga meeka tak akan merasa kehilangan diriku.

Maka dari itu, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari rumah kedua orang tuaku tanpa pamit. Lagi pula tak ada gunanya berpamitan pada mereka yang tengah bertengkar hebat. Hanya membuat diriku menjadi pelampiasan.

Tujuan utamaku adalah sebuah cafe yang selalu kekunjungi ketika aku dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di salah satu kursi yang terletak di sebelah dinding kaca di cafe ini. Memesan secangkir kopi yang dapat membuat perasaanku tenang ketika aromanya memasukki indra penciumanku. Menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit sembari memandangi para pejalan kaki yang melintasi trotoar di depan cafe ini.

"Weiters!"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke asal suara yang tengah memanggil sorang pelayan. Entah mengapa, suara huskinya membuatku tertarik ingin melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Dan,,, aku tak mampu mengatakan apapun saat melihat sosoknya yang begitu rupawan. Alisnya yang tebal, mata tajamnya, rahangnya yang tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis itu membuat mata ini tak kuasa untuk berpaling. Sosoknya yang begitu indah bahkan tak mampu digambarkan sebagai sosok manusia. Apakah kau seorang malaikat?

Hingga beberapa menit ke depan, diriku hanya memperhatikan sosokmu yang tengah tersenyum manis memandangi kehidupan manusia di luar sana. Matamu yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit dan juga bibir tipismuu yang melengkung indah membuat jantungku menggila.

Aku langsung gelagapan ketika kau mengalihkan tatapan tajamu padaku. Tersenyum lebut hingga aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk beberpa detik. Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ bagimu?

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentangmu, aku melihatmu telah beranjank dari posisi dudukmu saat itu. Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Hatiku terus menyuruhku untuk menghampirimu sebelum kau menghilang dari padanganku. Menanyakan nama ataupun nomor ponselmu. Membuat dirimu semakin dekat denganku.

Tapi egoku terlalu besar untuk menyapamu lebih dulu. Rasanya tubuhku ini sangat sulit untuk bergerak menghampirimu. Bahkan lidahku pun terasa sangat kelu untuk memanggilmu.

Dan akhirnya aku hanya membiarkamu berlalu dari hadapanku. Membiarkan kesempatanku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh dengan sia sia. Dan sedetik setelah kau benar benar menghilang, aku menyesal. Mengapa aku harus mementingkan egoku? Kenapa aku harus malu? Kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan? Dan masih banyak kata kata yang di awali dengan kata mengapa dan kenapa yang berpendar di dalam fikiranku.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menghampiri cafe tempatku melihatmu pertama kalinya. Tepatnya di sudut cafe dimana kau mendudukkan tubuhmu saat itu. Berharap kau memunculkan dirimu di hadapanku. Bahkan setiap aku berkunjung, aku selalu menanyakan kehadiranmu kepada petugas kasir ataupun pelayan yang mengantarkan pesananku. Menunggumu hingga aku merasa lelah dan muak. Tapi aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku pecaya kau akan kembali ke hadapanku.

Hingga harapan itu terus 'ku pendam selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. Kau tak perah muncul di hadapanku. Jujur aku lelah menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang.

"Dia tak datang hari ini." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok pelayan yang tengah berdiri di sampingku sembari meletakkan secangkir americano yang saat itu kau minum ketika aku melihatmu.

"Ahh,,, begitukah?" Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun tersenyum padanya sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Oh!" Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghampiriku. "Namanya Oh Sehun."

"Jinjja?" Aku langsung terlonjak senang mendengar penuturan pelayan itu.

Ia mengangguk yakin. "Salah satu pelayan yang saat itu menjaga kasir, masih mengingat namanya ketika ia sedang membayar pesananya dengan kartu kredit."

"Kau harus tetap menunggunya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali."

Aku menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keyakinan penuh. "Aku akan tetap menunggunya hingga ia kembali muncul di hadapanku. Walau bertahun tahun, aku akan tetap mungunggunya." Pelayan itu pun kembali tersenyun dengan ramah padaku.

"Kamsahamnida Kyungsoo-_sii._"

"Ne. Cheonmayeo Luhan-_sii._" Kyungsoo pun berlalu pergi dari hadapanku untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Sedangkan aku beralih menyesap americano yang telah 'ku pesan. Saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kau memesan americano saat itu, aku pun juga memesan minuman yang sama denganmu. Hahahaa,,, bahkan minuman itu telah memasukki list minuman favorit teratas milikku. Sepertinya aku mulai gila karenamu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di cafe ini hampir dua jam lamanya aku pun beranjak untuk pulang ke apartemen sederhana milikku. Entah ada dorongan apa yang menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Mungkin karena aku sudah lelah?

Saat aku akan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemenku, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok pria berpostur tubuh yang sangat mirip denganmu. Apakah itu dirimu?

"Sehun-ah!" IYAAA! ITU DIRIMU! Kulit putihmu yang nyaris pucat, alis tebalmu, bibir tipismu, garis wajahmu yang tegas dan hidung mancungmu. Itu semua milikmu. Itu dirimu yang selama ini kutunggu.

"Ne ahjuma?"

"Berikan ini pada eommamu. Bilanglah pada beliau untuk sekali kali menghapiri adiknya ini."

Jadi kau adalah keponakkan dari pemilik apartemen yang selama ini aku tempati. Bukankah dunia ini sangat sempit?

Fikiranku kembali melayang memikirkan tentangmu. Kali ini aku tak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan Tuhan kepadaku. Aku tak ingin mementingkan ego keparat ini lagi. Ia yang telah membuatku menunggu sosokmu hingga berminggu minggu. Maka dari itu, aku pun menghampirimu yang telah berada di atas motor.

"Hai?"

Kau membuka helmmu ketika aku menghampirimu dan menyapamu. Ekspresi bingung yang tercetak di wajahmu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Ku pikir, kau mengingatku. Ternyata tidak.

"Emmm... tunggu! Bukankah kau pria yang duduk di dekat dinding kaca saat itu kan? Yang selalu memperhatikanku?"

KAU MENGINGATKU! OHHH! TUHAN! JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU JIKA INI HANYA MIMPI!

"Kau mengingatku?" Ohhh mati matian aku menahan diriku yang ingin berteriak.

"Tentu saja."

Dan mulai sejak itu aku dan dirimu menjadi semakin dekat. Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali ke hadapanku. Tak perduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku pada Sehun yang tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kita ke pantai."

"Pantai?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku mendengar jawabanmu. Untuk apa?

Sehun yang menyadari ekspresi bingungku pun hanya tersenyum. "Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke pantai?"

"Iya. Tapi kau tau dari mana?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu Lu~"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke jendela mobil. Aku hanya tak ingin ia melihat pipiku yang merona karena ucapannya. Walau bagaimanapun aku ini laki laki. Bukankah merona karena dirayu oleh seseorang itu terlihat seperti wanita?

Tepat setelah Sehun memarkirkan mobil miliknya di bawah pepohonan kelapa, aku langsung berlari keluar dari mobil menuju bibir pantai. Berteriak sekuat kuatnya mengeskpresikan kebahagiaan yang tengah bergejolak di dalam hatiku. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapku dengan senyuman yang mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kap mobil miliknya.

"Lu?"

"Ehh?! Bukankah tadi kau masih duduk di atas kap mobilmu?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin tadi ia berjalan ke arahku saat aku terlalu asik bermain dengan gelombang air laut.

Sejenak kami terdiam satu sama lain. Mata bak elangnya mentap mataku dengan dalam. Menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan dan keyakinan yang begitu kentara. Ada apa Sehun-ah? Kau bukan ingin meninggalkanku kan?

"Luhan..." Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahuku. Menghirup nafas sejenak lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini terlalu cepat bagimu tapi, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku. Aku bahkan tak bisa untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku tak ingin kau diambil oleh orang lain. Aku ingin kau hanya akan menjadi milikku. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, hatiku sudah tertarik begitu dalam pada pesonamu. Jadi,,, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tolong pegang aku Sehun-ah! Aku merasa kakiku tak lagi memijak bumi. Aku bahkan merasa jika saat ini aku masih bermimpi. Tanpa 'ku sadari cairan bening yang berasal dari kelenjar air mataku mulai berproduksi dan menggenang di kelopak mataku.

"Lu?"

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukkanmu. Mendekap tubuhmu dengan ertanya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangmu.

"Aku mau Sehun-ah! Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu, dan kau hanya akan tetap menjadi milikku." Ucapku setelah aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku dari dadamu. Berusaha menatapmu yang sedang tersenyum bahagia menatap mataku.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne!" Sehun kembali memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Bibirnya terus bergumam di depan telingaku jika ia akan terus mencintaiku, menjagaku dan membuatku bahagia hingga akhir hidupnya. Dan aku percaya kau tak akan pernah berbohong Sehunie. Tak akan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus memandangmu yang sedang duduk tersimpuh di depan sebuah gundukkan tanah yang masih berwarna merah basah. Tubuh tegapmu yang diselimuti pakaian serba hitam, bergetar menahan tangis atas segala kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kehilangan yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini.

Aku, dari jarak dua meter ini hanya bisa membiarkanmu menghabiskan waktumu dengan ayahmu yang telah dipanggil oleh-Nya. Memberikanmu sedikit waktu untuk meluapkan perasaanmu yang tak sempat kau sampaikan saat beliau masih mampu tersenyum.

Tess…

Tess…

Ku dongkakkan kepalaku saat setitik air jatuh tepat di atas wajahku. Dan yang 'ku lihat, awan di atas sana sudah berwarna abu abu nyaris menghitam. Hujan akan turun membasahi bumi. Ikut bersedih atas perginya ayahmu Sehunie.

Maka dari itu, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatimu, menyentuh bahu tegapmu hingga kau menolehkan wajah penuh air matamu padaku.

"Kajja Sehunie! Kalau kita tak pulang sekarang, hujan akan menjadi deras."

Kau menyeka air matamu sejenak lalu mengusap nisan putih bersih yang berada di hadapanmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakana pada mendiang ayahmu. Namun aku mampu mendengar akhir kalimatmu yang mengatakan saranghae.

Kau pun berdiri dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku yang mengerti akan kondisimu hanya bisa mengikutimu dari belakang. Memandangi bahu tegapmu yang selama ini menjadi sandaraku kini terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Bukankah ini saatnya aku menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau sedang mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam?

Selama ini kau selalu menjadi sandaraku ketika aku dalam kondisi paling terendah dalam hidupku. Aku ingin menjadi sandaran hidupmu. Hatiku begitu sesak melihatmu yang begitu hancur.

Aku langsung mencegat tanganmu ketika kau akan membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan bingungmu.

"Aku yang akan mengemudi kali ini." Tanpa banyak kata kau menganggukkan kepalamu dan berjalan menuju pintu penumpang di sebelahku.

Susana di dalam mobil begitu sepi. Hanya suara rintik rintik hujan yang menemaniku dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenku. Yahhh… aku memang membawamu ke apartemenku. Aku tak ingin kau semakin sendih jika harus mengingat seluruh kenanganmu bersama mendiang ayahmu di rumahmu.

Sesekali aku memandang dirimu yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhu pada pintu mobil. Aku memang tak mendengar suara apapun dari bibir tipismu, namun aku bisa melihat air bening itu yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata elangmu. Tak bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Hatiku begitu terluka saat melihat air bening itu terus mengotori wajah rupawanmu. Apapun! Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau berhenti menangis Sehunie...

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian aku memarkirkan mobil milikmu di basment apartemen milikmu. Menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat sembari kedua pasang kaki kita yang terus melangkah menuju apartemen sederhana milikku.

Begitu masuk, kau langsung membaringkan tubuh jangkungmu di ranjang milikku. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahmu sejenak. Sedangkan aku berjalan menuju dapur. Membuatkanmu secangkir coklat panas yang akan mampu membuat tubuhmu merasa lebih rileks.

"Sehunie?" Ucapku setelah aku mendudukkan tubuhku di sisi ranjang yang berdekatan denganmu

Kau membuka matamu dengan perlahan. Menatapku dengan pandangan teduhmu yang syarat akan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Minumlah!"

Kau pun beranjak dari posisi berbaringmu lalu duduk berhadapan denganku. Mengambil cangkir yang berada di genggamanku lalu menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana?"

Kau tersenyum padaku lalu menyerahkan cangkir itu kembali padaku. Keheninangan kembali melanda kau dan aku yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah bagaimana, aku tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku ketika kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibirmu menempel begitu pas pada bibirku.

Memang pada awalanya ciuman itu hanya berupa kecupan kecupan biasa. Hingga akhirnya kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk memeluk pinggangku dengan lebih erat. Sedangkan tanganmu yang lain merambat menuju tengkukku. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, memberikan sengatan sengatan kecil yang merambat di sekujur tubuhku.

Kecupan kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil yang masih terasa lembut di kedua belah bibirku. Bibirmu dengan lihainya melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Tanganmu menekan leher bagian belakangku hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam dan terasa mulai memanas.

Lalu entah bagaimana caranya kau sudah berada di atas tubuhku dengan satu tangan kananmu yang menopang berat tubuhmu di sisi kiri kepalaku sedangkan tangan kirimu telah merambat masuk ke dalam kemeja hitam yang tengah aku kenakan. Mengelus perut rataku dengan halus hingga membuat ribuan kupu kupu terasa berterbangan secara acak di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan panasnya ketika Luhan memukul mukul dada bidangnya dengan pelan. Memberitahukan pada sang kekasih bahwa ia juga membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Begitu pagutan itu terlepas, Luhan langsung menghirup oksigen yang berpendar di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Sedangkan pria berbahu lebar di atasnya, hanya memandangi sosok Luhan yang begitu menggoda. Bibir merahnya yang membengkak dengan beberapa aliran saliva di sudutnya, mukanya yang merona dan tatapan mata sayunya yang syarat akan nafsu. Itu semua membuat libido Sehun semakin meningkat.

Tanpa memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi bagi Luhan, Sehun kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu dalam pagutan panas. Membuat Luhan secara otomatis mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang Sehun. Kedua belah bibir itu saling melumat bibir pasangannya satu sama lain dengan ganasnya. Lidah Sehun beranjak masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan ketika pria itu membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk kembali bergulat dengan erotis.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang awalnya berada di tengkuk Sehun kini mulai merambat menuju dadanya. Membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu dengan gerakkan yang sensual selagi bibirnya yang terus melayani bibir tipis Sehun. Menurutnya tak adil saja, jika ia telah setengah telanjang sedangkan Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap.

Setelah terbuka seluruhnya, Luhan memindahkan tangannya menuju dada bidang Sehun. Mengelusnya dengan lembut lalu mulai turun menuju perut rata Sehun yang dihiasi oleh otot otot perutnya yang mulai menonjol. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Sehun melenguh nikmat dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Enghh~~" Sehun melepaskan pagutannya secara paksa ketika tempurung lutut Luhan menggesek kejantanan Sehun yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam celana jeans hitamnya. Membuat pria itu melenguh nikmat atas kelakuan mendadak Luhan.

"Aaahhh~~" Kali ini Luhan yang mendesah. Pasalnya Sehun menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma kesukaannya lalu menjilat jilatnya bagaikan es krim. Sehun yang semakin tertutupi kabut nafsu pun mulai menghisap kulit putih mulus itu lalu menggigitnya hingga menimbulakan bercak keunguan yang sangat kentara.

Selagi Sehun memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ dan _bitemark _di bagian leher dan dadanya, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja hitam yang tengah digunakan Sehun dengan sensual. Mengelus bisep besar Sehun setelah lengan itu terlepas dari kain kemejanya. Meremasnya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

Cumbuan Sehun mulai turun menuju leher. Menjilat _nipple_ merah muda milik Luhan menggunakan ujung lidahnya dengan gerakkan melingkar. Sedangkan _nipple_nya yang tak terjamah dipelintir dan dicubit dengan halus oleh telunjuk dan ibu jari Sehun. Membuat Luhan semakin terbakar dalam gelombang nafsunya.

Sehun kembali menurunkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan selangkangan Luhan yang di hiasi sebuh gundukkan kecil di tengahnya.

"Kau sudah menegang Lu~"

Luhan menjawab ucapan Sehun dengan gumaman lirih. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun membuka celana jeans, boxer serta celana dalam Luhan dengan gerakkan terburu – buru.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan ketika mendapati Sehun yang menatap tubuhnya tanpa berkedip. Membuat dirinya merasa malu karena baru kali ini ia memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya pada orang lain.

"Anio. Kau begitu indah Lu~" Ucap Sehun lalu kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang penuh akan nafsu dan saling menuntut.

"Emhh~~" Lenguhan tertahan Luhan keluar begitu saja saat ia merasakan telapak tangan Sehun menggenggam penis mungilnya dengan sempurna. Mengurutnya dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat lalu mengocoknya dengan gerakkan yang tak teratur.

Setelah melepaskan pagutannya terhadap bibir Luhan, Sehun kembali menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan penis mungil Luhan yang tengah ia genggam. Tubuhnya sungguh tak sabar ketika melihat kepala penis Luhan yang mengkilap karena precumnya yang menempel.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat precum itu lalu memasukkan batangan mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat ketika merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan lembab yang menyelimuti penis mungilnya.

"Ssshhh,,, faster Sehuniehh~~" Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakkan maju mundur kepalanya ketika mendengar permohonan seksi Luhan. Tangannya yang bebas, mengelus kedua paha Luhan yang ia letakkan di sisi bahu kanan dan kirinya.

"Enghhh… Ak-kuh akan keluarhhh…" Sehun menguatkan hisapannya ketika merasakan penis Luhan yang telah berkedut kedut dengan beberapa urat yang telah menonjol. Dan benar saja. "Ahhhhh~~" Luhan mendesah panjang ketika ia merasakan spermanya keluar di dalam mulut Sehun.

"Kau manis Lu. Sangat." Ucap Sehun setelah ia menelan sperma kental milik Luhan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Sehun kembali merangkak ke hadapan Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang berada di antara selangkangan Luhan. Jemari panjangnya ia arahkan pada bibir membengkak Luhan. Dan tanpa disuruh, Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum jemari milik Sehun seolah olah tengah mengulum permen lollipop hingga salivanya menyelimuti jemari Sehun.

Merasa cukup, Sehun pun menarik jarinya dari mulut Luhan hingga ia mendapatkan tatapan kecewa dari Luhan. Namun kekecewaan itu tergantikan ketika bibir tipis Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir ini sungguh membuatnya kecanduan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan gila jika dalam sehari saja tidak menjamah bibir plum ini.

Sehun kembali merendahkan tubuhnya setelah melepaskan pagutannya. Kedua kaki Luhan kembali ia letakkan di atas kedua bahunya hingga lubang sempit Luhan yang dihiasi kerutan kerutan indah terpampang di depan wajahnya. Membuat libidonya meningkat berkali kali lipat.

Jari tengahnya yang telah licin karena saliva Luhan ia masukkan ke dalam lubang sempit itu membuat Luhan melenguh antara nikmat dan perasaan aneh, karena baru kali ini ada benda asing yang memasukki tubuhnya. Selanjutnya jari manis milik Sehun ikut bergabung ke dalam lubang sempit itu. Dan kini raut wajah Luhan sedikit menyerengit karena merasa sedikit sesak dan sakit.

Sehun menggerakkan kedua jarinya itu di dalam tubuh Luhan dengan gerakkan _in out_ yang cukup cepat. Menggantikan ekspresi wajah Luhan menjadi raut yang menahan nikmat. Dan yang terakhir ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang sempit Luhan.

"Uhhh,,, kau sempit sekali Lu." Ini baru ketiga jarinya saja yang berada di tubuh Luhan dan ia sudah merasakan sempit yang luar biasa. Bagaimana jika torpedo raksasanya yang berada di dalam sana. Uhhhh,,, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya.

"Ssshh,,, Aku mauh penishhmu~~" Gumam Luhan ketika ia merasakan penisnya telah berdenyut keras hanya karena sodokkan jari Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah Lu~ Kau tak sabar sekali." Sehun pun membuka sisa kain yang berada di tubuhnya hingga ia bernasib sama dengan Luhan. Ia pun mengocok batang kejantananya sejenak lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang anal Luhan.

"Palliehh Sehuniehh~~" Luhan benar benar tak tahan ketika Sehun hanya menggesek gesekkan kepala penisnya yang berlumuran cairan precum ke lubang analnya.

"Hahhaaa,,. baiklah rusaku." Sehun mengangkangkan kedua kaki Luhan semakin lebar lalu mencoba memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu. Membuat Luhan senyerengit tak nyaman antara sakit dan aneh,

"Ssshh… Sakit Sehun…" Racau Luhan ketika setengah dari batang besar milik Sehun telah memasukki tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya."

"Ani. Lakukan saja dengan cepat. Jebal~"

"Maafkan aku Lu. Saranghae."

Jleeebb

"AKKKHHH!" Jerit Luhan ketika penis itu telah tertanam di dalam tubuhnya secara sempurna. Sehun benar benar tak tega melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Dari sudut matanya, menetes setitik cairan bening. Dadanya naik turun mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

"Mianhae Lu." Ucap Sehun sembil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan dengan lembut. Lalu beralih menuju keningnya, hidung bangirnya, kedua belah pipinya lalu berakhir di bibir ranumnya. Melumat bibir itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Membuat Luhan kembali melupakan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya dan tenggelam dalam kelembutan yang disajikan Sehun kepadanya.

Luhan melepas pagutannya dengan Sehun lalu menatap manic tajam itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Bergeraklah Hun." Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"Dimana diah Lu?" Tanya Sehun ambigu sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakkan yang semakin cepat.

"Akhh! Ituhh,,, disitu nikmat sekalihh Sehunhh~~"

"Di sini Lu?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah ketika penis besar itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan telah secara berulang – ulang. Membuat Luhan semakin menggeliat nikmat di bawah kukungan Sehun.

Semakin lama, gerakkan pinggul Sehun semakin menggila. Tangannya yang bebas, mengocok dan memijat penis Luhan sesuai dengan hentakkan penisnya pada lubang Luhan. Setelah beberapa menit yang di temani desahan desahan nikmat milik Luhan dan Sehun, akhirnya kedua sepasang sejoli ini menyemburkan spermanya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan sembari bibir bengkak mereka yang meneriakkan nama pasangan masing masing.

Sehun masih menghentakkan pinggulnya di dalam tubuh Luhan untuk mengeluarkan sisa spermanya. Setelah penis itu benar benar layu, ia pun mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan dan berbaring di samping pria itu. Memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba berbagi kehangatan setelah melakukan penyatuan jiwa dan raga mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Saranghae Lu." Sehun tak mendengar balasan apapun dari Luhan. Dan saat mengintip ke arah Luhan pria itu telah tertidur.

Dalam hati, Sehun merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengambil kehormatan Luhan tanpa adanya ikatan janji suci sehidup semati. Dirinya merasa pria paling bejat karena telah melakukan hal ini pada Luhan yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mianhae Lu.' Ucap Sehun semakin mempererat pelukkannya dan ikut mengarungi mimpi bersama sang kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang bersinar terang menembus melalui celah celah jendela kamar di salah satu apartemen sederhana di kawasan Gangnam. Burung burung yang tengah bersiul indah menunjukkan jika hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat cerah. Namun apa yang terjadi dengan pria bertubuh mungil ini? Sejak ia terbangun tadi, ia hanya mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya yang ia lipat di depan dadanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya. Sedangkan lelaki pucat itu sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Ternyata suara kicauan burung di pagi hari itu sedikit mengusik tidur nyenyak si pria berkulit pucat ini. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali berusaha menetralkan cahaya yang berusaha masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah samping.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini membuatnya semakimerasa bersalah. Maka dari itu Sehun pun mendudukkan tubuh di samping Luhan. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae Lu. Mainhae. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Aku sungguh tak bisa menahan tubuhku. Maaf…" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Luhan. Membisikkan kata kata maaf tepat di depan telinga pria bermata rusa itu.

"Sehun?" Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lembut Luhan yang memanggil namanya.

"Aku tak apa. Aku senang bisa melakukannya denganmu. Aku hanya sedikitt terkejut tadi. Tapi sekarang tak apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas kejadian tadi malam. Itu semua karena kau dan aku juga menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Sudahlah!" Ucap Luhan yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang terpatri di wajah rupawannya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Menikmati pergerakkan awan di atas langit biru, yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela kaca apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, saat itu aku mungkin hanya terbawa emosi. Seharusnya aku tau jika kau hanya akan selalu menjadi milikku. Kau selalu mengatakan jika kau tak akan pernah berpaling dariku. Seharusnya aku percayakan? Tapi kenapa saat itu aku malah berlari menjauh? Hahahahaa,,, aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat. Kau begitu sempurna untuk yang tak ada apa apanya ini.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga gedung apartemen miliknya. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada isi dompet hitamnya yang tak seberapa.

"Hweee,,, aku lapar. Apa yang bisa aku beli?" Gumam Luhan yang terlihat sedikit putus asa. Mungkin lembaran uang yang ada di dompet hitamnya itu hanya cukup untuk membeli satu bungkus ramen instan saja. Sepertinya rusa kita yang satu ini sedang bangkrut.

Karena disebabkon oleh kondisi ekonominya yang sedang terkena krisis moneter, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah minimarket yang berada beberapa meter dari apartemen miliknya.

Namun, sebuah pemandangan yang teramat sakit telah mencemari mata berbinarnya ketika ia berada di halaman gedung apartemen miliknya.

Di sana.

Di ujung sana.

Luhan melihat Sehun tengah berpelukkan dengan seorang wanita.

Bahkan Luhan bisa melihat tangan kekar Sehun yang juga memeluk pinggang wanita itu tak kalah eratnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan sebuah sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam hatinya. Nafanya terasa sangat sesak hingga ia sulut bernafas. Puncaknya, sebuah tetesan bening meluncur dari kedua sudut mata indahnya.

Di sisi lain, tubuh Sehun langsung menegang ketika mata tajamnya tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang tengah menangis dengan diam beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Lu?" Bisik Sehun pelan.

"Hem? Ada apa Sehun?"

Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya berlari menuju kamar apartmen miliknya ketika Sehun melepas pelukkan wanita itu dari tubuhnya. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bahkan terlihat semakin deras dari waktu ke waktu.

BRAAAKKK

Luhan langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras lalu menguncinya dengan rapat. Tubuh mungilnya langsung merosot di balik pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas hingga ia tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Hiksss… kau jahat Sehunie! KAU JAHAAAATT!" Jerit Luhan dengan keras. Mungkin saja di luar sana tetangganya telah memaki maki dirinya yang begitu berisik. Namun Luhan tak perduli. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk memilikirkan tetangganya yang mungkin akan terganggu akan tingkahnya yang menyebabkan keributan.

Luhan melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara lutut dan dadanya hingga tangisannya teredam.

"Hikss,,, aku membencimu Oh Sehun!"

Cklekk cklek cklek

Luhan mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara brutal oleh seseorang di luar sana. Namun Luhan hanya membiarkannya dan tetap melanjutkan tangisannya.

Tokkk tokk tookkk tokkk tokkk tokkk

Bahkan Luhan tetap tak perduli ketika pintu apartemennya digedor secara brutal oleh orang tersebut.

"Lu! Buka pintunya! Kumohon! Kau hanya salah paham."

Luhan terihat tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya saat ini.

"Lu tolonglah. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Uljima Lu!"

"KA!" Jerit Luhan dengan suara yang serak.

"Buka dulu pintunya. Kau harus mendengar penjelaskanku. Setelah itu kau boleh memarihiku atau memakiku terserah. Tapi buka dulu pintunya."

"Andwe!"

"Jebal Lu~~"

Luhan pun menyeka air matanya dengan kasar lalu bergerak membuak pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

"MWO?!"

"Kau hanya salah paham Lu. Yang tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Ga-"

"Stop!" Luhan mengangkat telapak tangannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku tak butuh penjelasamu. Pergi!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari pintu apartemennya.

"Lu?"

"Pergi!"

Kryyyuuuukkkk

Tubuh Luhan langsung membeku ketika mendengar sebuah suara aneh yang berasal dari perut ratanya. Mata rusanya membulat lebar saat Sehun yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum menahan tawanya. Begiu juga dengan wajah Luhan yang berubah memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Kau lapar Lu?"

"Yaa! Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku benci padamu Oh Sehun!"

BLAAAMM!

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan suara yang lantang, Luhan langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat dan kencang. Dan tak lupa juga untuk menguncinya.

"Hikksss… perut sialan! Kau membuatku maluuuu!" Ucap Luhan sembari memandang perutnya yang masih terasa sangat lapar.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju kasurnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Beberapa detik kedepan hanya ia habiskan dengan menatapi langit langit kamarnya yang sepertinya tidak terlihat menarik.

"Aissshhh!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar ketika bayang bayang wajah Sehun melintas difikirannya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kedua sudut bibir itu melengkung kebawah dan diakhiri dengan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan butiran cairan bening. Luhan merasa sangat kesal. Terlalu kesal hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya.

Tadinya ia berfikir jika Sehun akan terus menggedor gedor pintu apartemennya dan memohon untuk dibukakan pintu. Namun hingga beberapa menit kedepan, ia tak mendengar suara apapun di balik pintu apartemennya. Padahal, jika saja Sehun berusaha lebih keras sedikit saja, Luhan pasti akan membuka pintu apartemennya lalu memaafkan Sehun.

Tapi apa? Bahkan Sehun terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali tentang dirinya. Saat Luhan melihat telepon genggamnya, ia tak melihat satu pemberitahuan pun tertera di layar telepon genggamnya. Hal itu membuat emosinya semakin naik ke ubun ubun.

Apakah Sehun sudah bosan dengan dirinya? Apakah dirinya terlihat tak menarik lagi bagi Sehun? Apakah benar jika Sehun telah melupakan dirinya dan berpaling pada wanita yang ia lihat tadi bersama Sehun?

"Arrgggghhh!" Sekali lagi Luhan menjerit frustasi.

Mendadak Luhan merasa sangat menyesal telah memberikan tubuhnya dengan mudahnya pada Sehun. Bahkan Luhan mau mau saja ketika pria bermata tajam bak elang itu mengajaknya menghabiskan detik detik panas penuh gairah. Dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, pria keparat itu malah meninggalkan dirinya tanpa perasaan.

Namun dibalik semua maki makian dan sumpah serapah yang Luhan ucapkan dari bibirnya untuk Sehun, ada satu pertanyan yang menempel begitu erat di dalam fikirannya.

Apakah hubungannya hanya cukup sampai di sini saja?

"Hiksss,,,, Sehuniee~~" Luhan menangis sejadi jadinya ketika membayangkan dirinya harus melihat Sehun bermesra mesraan bersama wanita itu. Hatinya tak rela. Bahkan jiwanya pun tak mengizinkan.

Tok tok tok…

Luhan merengut sebal ketika mendengar suara ketukkan pelan dari balik pintu apartemenenya.

Luhan sangat yakin jika itu bukanlah Sehun. Pria pucat keparat itu pasti sedang menemui wanita yang tadi dipeluknya dengan erat. Mungkin saja itu adalah wanita pemilik gedung apartemen ini. Atau saja tetangganya yang sering sekali meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Atau mungkin ahjuma cerewet yang tinggal di samping apartemennya yang ingin melayangkan protesannya karena aksi jerit jeritan Luhn?

Maka dari itu, Luhan pun menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya hingga tak tersisa. Walaupun mata bengkak itu tak mampu menutupi fakta bahwa dirinya sedang menangis dengan hebatnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya -yang sebenarnya masih tergolong berantakkan-, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya dengan perlahan.

Cklekk

"Ad-"

"Aku membawakanmu bulgogi, nasi goreng Beijing, kimbab, kimchi dan bubble tea rasa Taro. Kau laparkan sayang?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar rentetan ucapan Sehun yang diucapkan pria berkulit pucat itu dalam satu tarikkan nafas. Mungkin Sehun takut jika Luhan akan menutup pintu apartemennya kembali sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Heeiii,,,, kau kenapa? Apakah kau terlalu lapar hingga tak sanggup menjawab sapaanku Lu?"

SREEETT

BRAAKKK

GREEPPP #apaini? -_-

Begitu tersadar dari lamunanya, Luhan langsung menarik tubuh Sehun memasukki apartemennya lalu menutup pintunya dengan tak sabaran. Tubuh jangkung itu langsung ia bawa kedalam pelukkan hangatnya yang sangat teramat erat. Hingga Sehun terlihat kesusahan dalam mengambil nafasnya.

"Heiii! Lu lep-paskan dulu. Se-sak." Hingga akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang telah memerah.

Begitu pelukkannya terlepas, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar binar dan kedua bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas dengan lebarnya. Ekspresi wajah Luhan yang seperti ini bahkan membuat adik Sehun di bawah sana menegang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Aku bahagia!" Senyuman itu tiba tiba berubah menjadi isakkan kecil. Membat Sehun sedikit panik dengan perubahan emosi Luhan yang secara menadadak. "Hiksss,,, aku senang. Aku bahagia. Tak bisakah kau lihat jika aku saat ini menangis karena bahagia?! Aku senang karena kau masih mencintaiku. Kau masih perduli padaku. Kau masih mengingatku. Kau tak berpaling pada wanita itu. Hiks,,, aku kira hubungan kita akan berakhir. Aku takut kau pergi. Aku hiksss,,, Sehunieeee~~~" Luhan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat Sehun. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada perut Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan rasanya tujuan hidupku ini hanya untuk mencintamu saja. Tak ada yang lain selain itu. Aku tak akan pernah meinggalkanmu. Apa lagi berpaling darimu. Percayalah padaku. Cintaku hanya untukmu. Jika pun suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi, aku akan kembali padamu. Kau adalah tempatu untuk pulang dari segala beban di dalam hidupku Lu."

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukkan hangat Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua pipinya bersemu merah mendengar seluruh penuturan yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Orang buta sekaliun pasti akan tahu jika kata kata yang telah diucapkan Sehun terdengar sangat tulus.

"Lu?" Sehun melepas pelukkannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan intens.

Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun melihat ekspresi yang terpancar dai kedua bola mata tersebut, membuat Luhan mengerti. Ia pun menutup kedua belah matanya dengan perlahan.

Sehun yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Luhan pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Semakin mendekat hingga kedua hidung mancung milik mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas masing masing. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Sehun pun men-

Kryyyuuuukkk...

Luhan maupun Sehun langsung membeku ketika mendengar suara nista tersebut. Ketika kedua mata itu terbuka dengan lembar, secara serentak mereka memandang perut rata Luhan yang kembali mengadakan unjuk rasa kepada sang pemilik.

"Haahhaaa,,, seharusnya aku ingat jika bayi rusaku ini sedang menahan lapar." Tawa Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajah merah menahan malunya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya rusaku ini saja yang lapar. Tapi Sehunie kecil juga sedang lapar berat. Ingin memakan rusa kecil yang berada di hadapannya."

"Ya! Sehunie mesuuumm!"

Keduanya menikmati makanan yang dibawakan oleh Sehun, mereka tertawa begitu bahagia seolah olah mereka tak memilik beban hidup.

Sehun juga menjalaskannya tadi, jika wanita itu hanyalah mantan kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Wanita itu akan menjalani pendidikkan universitasnya di Jepang hingga akhirnya ia menemui Sehun untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Karena sejujurnya, ia pun masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Lalu kenapa mereka putus?

Kau mau tahu kenapa?

Itu semua karena Luhan. Wanita itu muak dengan Sehun yang bersikap dingin semenjak pertemuan pertamanya bersama Luhan di cafe itu. Sehun terlalu sibuk mencari keberadaan Luhan hingga ia tak sadar jika ia memiliki kekasih. Dan dengan begitu, berakhirlah hubungan keduanya.

Dari itu semua Luhan pun sadar. Sehun tak akan pernah berpaling dari dirinya. Cintanya akan selalu menjadi milik Luhan seorang. Dan jika nanti Sehun pergi, ia hanya akan pergi sementara. Pria itu akan kembali lagi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoeeekkk!" Dengan sabarnya Sehun terus mengurut tengkuk Luhan dengan lembut. Menunggu sang pujaan hati hingga selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang bergejolak ingin keluar.

"Otte? Merasa baikkan?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Di bantu oleh Sehun, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang empuk miliknya. Dengan telaten Sehun membantu Luhan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya d atas ranjang. Lalu menyelimutinya hingga sebatas bahu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katankan padamu Lu. Kau tak usah berkerja. Aku akan mengirimkan uang ke rekening bankmu setiap bulannya. Dan lihat sekarang. Kau sakit karena terlalu kerasa berkerja. Aku tak kuat melihatmu yang harus berkerja mati matian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari harimu. Apakah uang yang aku kirimkan kurang banyak?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya disertai sebuah senyuman lembut yang mengembang dikedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu Sehun."

"Tapi dengan kau sakit sepert ini, kau bahkan lebih menyusahkanku Lu. Kau membuat hatiku tak tenang"

"Mian..."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya melihat keadaan Luhan yang hanya mampu berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan keadaan wajah yang sangat pucat. Saat tadi pagi Sehun datang berkunjung ke apartemennya, ia sedang melihat Luhan duduk terpekur di depan kloset sembari memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya tak berisi apapun. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Sehun terkejut akan wajah Luhan yang telah pucat pasi dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas.

Saat Sehun menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, Luhan selalu menolak dengan alasan mual. Namun Sehun tetap memaksa Luhan hingga akhirnya beberapa sendok bubur nasi memasuki pencernaanya. Tapi sayang, baru beberapa suap saja, Luhan sudah memuntahkannya kembali di dalam kloset.

"Aku suapkan lagi ya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia menggeserkan posisi berbaringnya lalu menepuk sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Seolah menyuruh Sehun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Makan dulu ya?"

Luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju. Jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun tak kuasa menolak permintaan Luhan. Maka dari itu ia pun mengecup bibir itu sejenak lalu berbaring dengan nyaman di sebelah Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sehun dengan tangannya yang melingkar di atas perut Sehun. Sedang pria berkulit pucat itu kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika ia dapat merasakan suhu hangat yang memeluk dirinya yang berasal dari Luhan.

"Sehunie?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau memiliki rencana masa depan denganku?"

"Tentu saja ada. Kenapa?"

"Apa itu?"

"Yaaa,,, seperti kebanyakkan orang. Aku ingin menikah bersamamu. Memiliki rumah yang besar yang akan kita tempati bersama. Nanti kita akan mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan lalu merawatnya seperti anak kita sendiri."

"Kenapa mengadopsi anak?"

"Kau tak ingin memiliki anak yang akan kita rawat bersama."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Bukan. Maksudku kenapa harus kita adopsi? Kenapa bukan darah daging kita saja."

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Kau lelaki Lu. Aku tahu kau tak punya rahim. Dan jangan pernah suruh aku untuk bercinta dengan wanita lain hanya karena kau menginginkan seorang anak Lu."

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Untuk apa aku berpikiran bodoh seperti itu. Aku tak akan pernah rela jika tubuhmu ini disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu klimaks berkali kali. Dan penis besarmu itu hanya boleh memasukki lubang ketatku. Jika kau meniduri wanita lain, aku akan memotong penismu lalu memberikannya formalin dan akan aku pajang penismu itu di dalam lemari kaca."

"Hahahahaa,,, kau agresif sekali Lu. Sayangnya kau sedang sakit."

"Aku tak bercanda tuan Oh. Aku akan melakukannya jika itu sampai terjadi."

"Baiklah baiklah. Lakukanlah jika aku sampai meniduri wanita atau uke lain selain dirimu." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun, aku serius."

"Iya Lu. Aku tau."

"Bukan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa kita harus adopsi anak?"

"Lalu bagaiaman?"

Luhan beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dengan dibantu oleh Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Testpack?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya akan jawaban Sehun.

Namun Luhan sedikit khawatir melihat rahang tegas Sehun yang mengeras. Perlahan wajah pucat itu terlihat memerah seperti menahan emosi.

"Hunie?"

"Wanita mana yang kau hamili?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dingin dan tegas. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa dengan keras mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tau sendirikan jika aku ini tipe yang dimasukki bukan memasukki. Dan aku hanya akan mendesah dibawah kukunganmu ketika penismu berada di dalamku Sehun."

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini." Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar emosi.

"Kau tak mengerti apa kaitan antara kondisiku hari ini dan benda yang ada di tanganmu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Luhan dengan teliti. Fikirannya berusaha merangkai semua kejadian yang dialami dirinya dan Luhan hari ini yang menurutnya berkaitan erat dengan benda yang berada di tanganya.

"O-ohh!" Sehun tersadar akan suatu hal.

"Kau hamil?" Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat mendenar pertanyaan Sehun. Jika Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar. Maka Sehun masih bertahan dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Wae? Kau tak senang?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena khawatir akan reaksi Sehun. Dan ia merasa menyesal memberi tahu Sehun akan hal mendadak ini.

"Tapikan kau lelaki Lu. Dan ka-kau kenapa bisa hamil? Kau seharusnya..."

"Aku juga tak tahu akan hal itu. Perutku bergejolak dan aku merasakan hal hal yang dirasakan oleh wanita hamil. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika aku hanya masuk angin. Dan aku yakin ada yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku. Saat aku memakai ini aku melihat dua garis di sana." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang lesu.

Beberpa detik kedepan, kesunyian mendominasi antara Sehun dan Luhan. Pria bermata rusa ini semakin resah karena tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Sehun. Karena sebuah penasaran yang terus menggerogoti fikirannya, akhirnya Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Sehun?" Apa yang Luhan fikirkan, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang saat ini ia lihat. Di fikirannya mungkin Sehun akan memasang ekspresi marah atau ekspresi dingin andalannya. Namun yang ia lihat saat ini malah senyuman idiot Sehun yang terlihat semakin lebar dari waktu ke waktu.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Lu,,, apa aku bermimpi? Kau tak bercandakan? Ini bukan jebakkankan? Ini aslikan?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman idiotnya yang tak pernal luntur walau hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Kau tak marah jika aku ham- KYYAA!" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata katanya, Sehun sudah langsung membawa pria bertubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya. Menggendong Luhan lalu memutar mutarkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Luhann tertawa geli akan tingkah Sehun yang terlampau bahagia.

"Hahahaa,,, Sehun sudah!" Luhan masih tertawa bahagia ketika Sehun telah mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjangnya kembali.

"Lu! Kau sungguh tak bercanda kan? Ini nyata?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman terhangat miliknya.

Sehun bersimpuh didepan Luhan lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada perut rata Luhan. Dengan perlahan, jemarinya mulai bergerak untuk mengelus perut Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat perasaan Luhan menghangat akan perlakuan lembut Sehun terhadap dirinya.

"Baby,,, appa sangat senang kau telah hadir diantara appa dan eommamu. Cepatlah tumbuh. Jangan susahkan eommamu, jadilah anak yang baik dan appa berharap kau akan selalu sehat. Eomma dan appa menyayangimu." Ucap Sehun yang di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut yang ia berikan pada perut Luhan.

"Sehuniee…" Setes air mata pada akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi mulus milik Luhan. Kelopak matanya tak sanggup lagi menampung debit air matanya yang mulai menggenang. Sungguh, perlakuan Sehun yang seperti ini membuat Luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga pria bermata rusa ini hanya mampu meluapkannya melalui tangisan.

"Gumawo Lu. Gumawo. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ke depannya. Tapi aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas hidup kalian berdua. Membuat kalian bahagia dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku berjanji Lu. Dan dalam waktu dekat aku akan menikahimu. Aku janji!"

"Su-sungguh? Kau akan menikahiku? Kita akan mengikat janji suci berdua di Gereja? Kita akan tingga berdua? Dan kau- ak- hikss,,, Sehunie~" Sehun tersenyum lembut dan membawa Luhan yang tengah menyeka air matanya yang tak mau berhenti ke dalam pelukkannya.

Kita akan melakukan semuanya. Aku akan menemanimu setiap malam. Tidur bersamaku. Saat pagi hari dating kau akn membangunkanku dan meminta jatahku padamu setiap hari. Mengamati perkembangan bayi kita di dalam perutmu hingga akhirnya nnati aku akan menjadi orang yang paling cemas ketika nanti kau melahirkan. Dan kita akan merawatnya menjadi anak yang pintar dan rupawan hingga kita menjadi kakek. Lalu memiliki cucu. Kita akan melakukannya bersama Lu. Hanya ada aku, kau dan anak kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehunie,,, aku sangat senang akan kehadiran buah hati kita di dalam perutku. Bahkan aku tak mampu mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku. Bahkan aku masih merasa ini semua mimpi. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Cinta yang selalu kau berikan padaku terasa begitu nyata. Tak ada yang bisa menampiknya dari benakku. Kau dan sebuah gumpalan daging yang berada di dalam kandunganku ini akan selalu aku jaga dengan cintaku. Kalian akan terus aku pertahankan. Sampai kapanpun. Tapi,,, apa yang bisa aku perbuat?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan baik baik saja Sehunie. Aku janji." Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Kedua tangannya terus mengaitkan seluruh kancing kemeja milik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terus berdiri memperhatikan Sehun sembari bibirnya terus mengatakan jika ia akan baik baik saja.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar penolakkan apapun darimu. Kita hari ini harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakn kandunganmu. Aku tak tenang sebelum aku mendengar dari dokter bahwa kau dan bayimu dalam kondisi yang sehat." Sehun telah selesai mengncingkan kemeja milik Luhan lalu sedikit merapikan poni keemasan milik Luhan yang mulai menutupi mata rusanya yang berbinar indah.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan Luhan dengan dalam. Sudah semenjak seminggu belakangan ini perasanya mulai tak tenang ketika atensinya teralihakan pada Luhan. Hatinya selalu bergetr lirih da setiak detak jantungnya mengantarakan rasa ketakutan tang Sehun sendiri pun tak tahu apa.

Tubuhnya selalu ingin bersama Luhan. Indra penciumnya hanya ingin selau menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan oksigen yang Luhan hirup. Hatinya tak tenang jiika matanya tak melihat sosok Luhan dalam jangkawan matanya. Selalu Luhan dan hanya Luhan.

Entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya kegugupannya karena saat ini ia telah menjadi calon ayah dan suami untuk Luhan. Hingga ia menjadi overprotektiv pada rusanya.

"Sehunie?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya katika tangan lembut itu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Matanya menangkap bibir tipis milik Luhan yang melengkung ke atas dengan indahnya. Dan tiba tiba persaannya menjadi lebih tenang dan menghangat. Beban beban yang memberati pundanya terasa terangkat dengan mudahnya.

"Gwenchana?"

Sehun tersenyum sejenak lalu mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia tak pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya. "Aku tak apa. Kajja!"

Sehun meenggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan membawanya menuju motor miliknya berada di parkiran apartemen milik Luhan. Keduanya pun naik dan Sehun langsung melajukan motor miliknya menuju rumah sakit yang akan ia kunjungi bersamanya dan Luhan.

"Sehunie? Kenapa kau terus tersenyum?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah semakin melebarkan tak tahu mengapa? Tapi hatinya tersa ringan melihat kedua tangan Luhan yang melingkarri perutnya dengan erat. Tak lupa juga dengan pembicaraan ringan yang terus mereka ucapkan selama di perjalanan.

"Entahlah Lu. Aku pun tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Mungkin karen aku akan menjadi appa. Apa lagi ketika melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Aku merasa sangat tenang."

"Hahh,,, kau menggombal!"

"Tidak! Apa yang aku katakan tentang perasaanku padamu selalu jujur aku katakan Lu. Aku tak berbohong. Aku mencintaimu. SARANGHAE XI LUHAN!" Luhan tertawa bahagia ketika Sehun menjerit dengan lantai bahwa ia mencintai dirinyadi tengah tengah jalanan yang ramai.

"NADO SARANGHAE OH SEHUUUN!" Luhan pun ikut menjerit membalas ucapan Sehun. Keduanya menertawakan tingkah bodoh mereka, hingga tak menyadari bahwa sebuah truk berkapasitas besar, melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SEHUN AWASS!"

Ckiiittt

BRAKKK...

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat mendengar suara suara bising di sekitar telinganya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat banyak ekali orang yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengembalikkan kesadarannya. Namun ia malah mengeluarkan ringisannya ketika mersakan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya dengan hebat. Tubuhnya tersa sakit hanya untuk di gerakkan sedikit saja. Ia pun juga mencium bau amis yang sangat menyengat di sekitanya.

Saat mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang orang yang berada di sekitarnya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan sebuah tubuh yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh kurusnya bersimbah darah, terlalu banyak hingga sebagian mengalir di sekitar tubuhnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi adalah, saat Luhan menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun yang sangat di cintainya.

"Se-sehunie?" Luhan berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih Sehunnya. Tapi pria itu terlempar hapir dua meter jauhnya dari posisi berbaring Luhan saat ini.

"Sehunieee!" Luhan menjerit nyaring memanggil Sehunnya yang bahkan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju Sehun. Namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Sehun,,, jebal." Tubuh Luhan semakin melemah seiring dengan ndra pendengarannnya yang semakin mendengung. Kepaanya terasa di hantam oleh batu besar dan beberapa detik kemudian, hanya kegelapan yang di rasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit siang yang biasanya terlihat sanga cerah kini berbanding terbalik dengan awan awan gelap yang menutupi bertiup dengan cukup kencang hingga mampu mengusak tatanan rambut Luhan yang saat ini tenga duduk terpekur di hadapan sebuah gundukkan yang terlihat masih baru.

Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun bibirnya tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Hatinya begitu pilu di saat sebuah tulisan Oh Sehun yang di bubukan di atas sebuah batu yang ditancapkan pada gundukkan tersebut.

"Sehunie~~" bibirnya bergetar lirih ketika mengucapkan nama tersebut. Hatinya tersa sangat pilu. Sakit dan sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tak menyangkan kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku secepat ini. Bahkan kau juga mengajak anak kita pergi bersamamu. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini." Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tangan kananya ia kepalkan lalu memukul mukul dadanya dengan pelan untuk menetralkan rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya.

"Hikss... Sehunieee~~ Ku mohon! Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku yakin. Kau selalu mengatakan jika nanti kau pergi, kau pasti akan kembali kan? Ku mohon... Jawab aku! Kau harus kembali nanti sehunie. Ku mohon... kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Aku terlalu lemah tanpamu." Luhan bergetar di atas pusara milik Sehun. Semua ingatannya bersama Sehun kembali terulang. Bagaimana ketika lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Memeluknya, mencintainya, dan segala kebahagiaan juga kenyamanan yang berusah ia berikan pada Luhan. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya dengan mudah. Luhan tak akan sanggup.

"Sehunie~~ Saranghae. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun itu. Aku hanya milikmu dan kau hanya milikku. Kau pasti kembali. Aku yakin Sehunie..."

**~~ END ~~**

**Maaf Untuk Typo**


End file.
